Delete the past
by EloOdie
Summary: Elle l'aime, enfin, elle l'a comprit. Elle aime son partenaire, son confident, son ami, ce beau blondinet qui l'a fait craquer. Seulement, son passé est encore trop présent et la perturbe. Elle veut l'effacer, effacer Jack pour lui faire confiance et avancer. Tout ce qu'elle a a faire c'est accepter l'aide de Callen et se lancer


**Disclamer :** NCIS ne m'appartient pas... Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai x)

**Ship : DENSI !** - non mais ça j'avais pas besoin de le préciser

**Résumé : **Elle l'aime, enfin, elle l'a comprit. Elle aime son partenaire, son confident, son ami, ce beau blondinet qui l'a fait craquer. Seulement, son passé est encore trop présent et la pertube. Elle veut l'effacer, effacer Jack pour lui faire confiance. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire c'est accepter l'aide de Callen et se lancer.

**NDA : **J'avais dit à quelque personnes que j'allais faire une death fic ? Bah c'est pas encore celle là :P Non celle là traine sur mon ordi depuis un loooong moment :) ( pas en entière... à Comme c'est la fin de la saison 4 **STOP toute personne qui ne suit pas la diffusion américaine ne doit pas lire ce qui est en gras ! Donc je disais, comme on l'a tous un peu remarqué, dans cette saison 4 il est claire que Kensi se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Deeks ( Maaaagnifique Box !) Du coup, je pense que c'est bien le moment de poster cette fic.**

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, la première fic qui va parler de Jack ( Je m'étais juré de pas écrire sur lui mais bon... ) et surtout avec beaucoup de Callen-Kensi parce que je trouve que franchement leur amitié est super :)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Une affaire. Elle avait mené les agents du NCIS à se pencher sur une famille un peu spéciale. Le père, ancien militaire soupçonné de trahison, la mère gravement malade, et cet enfant. Un petit Maxime, battu tous les soirs par son père. Les agents avaient eu besoin de l'aide de l'aide du père de famille pour coincer un autre traitre. Et c'est avec beaucoup de regret que toute l'équipe avait laissé repartir cet homme chez lui, sachant que Maxime souffrirait encore. Mais cela n'était pas censé les concerner.

« Deeks sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Kensi une nouvelle fois.

Il ne lança même pas un regard à sa partenaire et déclara avec monotonie :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui... »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

24 heures plus tard

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Une chaleur lourde et pesante avait envahit Los Angeles et le soleil qui brillait avec force, éclairait le bureau d'Hetty. Cette dernière était depuis déjà vingt minutes en grande conversation avec Nate Getz. Arrivé une dizaine d'heure auparavant, il avait occupé sa matinée avec les évaluations psychologiques de routine. Ses collègues avait beau l'apprécier, ils avaient tout de même montré quelques signes d'opposition.

« Voilà Hetty. » Assura le psy, il venait de faire un résumé de tout ce qu'il avait observé chez les agents.

La petite dame avait un regard sérieux et trouvait ce ''voilà'' un peu trop détendu face à tout ce que venait de lui dire le psy. Elle se doutait déjà de tout cela, de ce qu'il y avait entre son agent de liaison et Kensi mais elle n'aurait jamais put imaginé tout ce que venait de lui révéler Nate. Ce dernier la salua, la laissant se préoccuper seule de son équipe.

Le psy arriva donc prêt des bureaux, tous lui jetèrent un regard noir. Son petit sourire s'effaça alors.

« Aller, je suis plus l'ennemi ! C'est fini. »

« Il a raison. » Tenta de raisonner Deeks.

Cette fois-ci, les regards remplis de haine furent adressés à l'agent de liaison . Le blondinet haussa donc les épaules. Lui, il n'avait pas eut à subir les questions de Nate puisque la police l'avait déjà fait évalué, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas aussi touché que ses collègues.

« Il me semble qu'on t'a pas demandé ton avis Deeks. » Réprimanda Sam.

Celui à qui était adressé cette réplique bien sèche, ne la releva même pas. Il se dirigea vers Nate et lui déclara.

« Désolé mec j'aurais essayé. Je vous laisse, le tuer pas d'accord ? » Il tourna les talons, aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire chambrer ni à supporter la présence d'un psy.

« Il a pas l'air en forme. » Chuchota Kensi en se rapprochant de Callen tant dis que son coéquipier s'éloignait. G jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la silhouette qui disparaissait vers le parking.

« T'as raison. Tu vois Nate, c'est lui que t'aurais dut interroger, toute cette affaire l'a vraiment chamboulé. »

Nate avait beau être d'accord, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir. Et puis l'affaire les avait tous touchés, qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

« Je pense que ça lui a rappelé son passé et que ça risque de le bloquer pour avancer... » Continua tristement Kensi.

« Il n'y a pas que lui qui est bloqué par son passé... » Déclara Nate avec sous entendus.

Kensi cligna des yeux... Il ne venait pas de faire ça ? Un psy est censé être réduit au secret professionnel. Elle se leva la rage au ventre, attrapa la main de Nate et le tira à l'écart des deux autres. Callen et Sam se lancèrent un regard étonné, mais finirent par retourner à leur rapport.

« Quoi ? » Demanda innocemment l'homme.

Kensi jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que ses deux coéquipiers étaient bien plongés dans leur paperasses. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit elle déclara :

« Nate, tu n'es pas censé rien dire sur tes interrogatoire avec tes patients ? »

Cette phrase avait attiré l'attention de Callen qui n'avait put s'empêcher d'écouter distraitement ce qui parvenait à son oreille.

« Interrogatoire ? De suite les grands mots. Et je n'ai fait qu'un sous entendu. » sourit-il.

« Écoute Nate quoi que tu penses sur moi, sur Deeks, sur les conséquences de mon passé, sur si j'ai tourné la page ou non. Garde ça pour toi ! » Ordonna-t-elle avec son regard de ninja furieux.

G s'en voulait désormais d'avoir écouté quelque chose d'aussi privé, Kensi était comme sa petite sœur, il n'aurait pas dut faire ça. Il se sermonna et essaya de se remettre au travail mais ses yeux glissé sur les mots sans les lire et il ne décrochait pas de la conversation.

« Kensi, je sens bien que tu souffres. Je sens bien qu'il est temps pour toi et Deeks d'arrêter tout ça. Pourtant tu m'as dit toi même que tu te sentais vexée qu'il n'est pas parler de cette affaire avec toi. A mon avis, tu as peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Jack arrive de nouveau. Alors il faut... »

« Il ne faut rien Nate ! Puis qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Deeks est juste mon partenaires. » Se rattrapa-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne maitrisait plus les analyses de Nate.

Callen sourit face à tant de maladresse. Elle avait elle-même laisser entendre le contraire. Une telle erreur pour une menteuse professionnelle était forcément peu glorieuse. D'ailleurs en la voyant revenir vers son bureau, Callen ne put s'empêcher de constater que la fuite aussi n'était pas une idée brillante.

« J'y vais. » Déclara Kensi en s'emparant de son sac.

« A demain Kensi. » Saluèrent d'une même voix Sam et G.

Nate n'avait rien dit à Hetty mais il savait comment régler le problème de Kensi. Il s'assit alors à la place de l'agent de liaison. Il scruta tantôt Sam, tantôt Callen. Un des deux avait forcément écouté la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Kensi et il aurait besoin de son aide. Il attendit juste quelques secondes avant de voir que Callen fuyait son regard et faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il avait en main.

« Callen ? » Interpella Nate.

L'agent se crispa. Décidément, même lui semblait ne pas savoir jouer la comédie, tout cela devait être dut à ce que l'enquête avait provoqué.

« Quoi ? » Grimaça G.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'espionner mes ''interrogatoires'' ? »

Callen se sentit honteux, il savait qu'il avait mal fait. De plus maintenant qu'il savait que sa petite sœur souffrait il était partagé entre l'idée d'envoyer Deeks à l'autre bout de la Terre ou essayer de lui expliquer la situation que vivait Kensi.

« Ne tant fais pas, je ne vais pas te juger. » Déclara de façon très rassurante Nate. « J'ai juste besoin de ton aide. »

« C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? » Demanda Sam.

Sa question n'eut aucune réponse et fut posée dans le vide puisque Nate s'était rapproché de Callen et avait commencé à lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« Merci les mecs. » Ironisa Sam, il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se concentra de nouveau dans son rapport.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kensi arriva devant sa voiture lorsqu'elle entendit des voix bien connues. Elle se retourna et aperçut Nell, Eric et Deeks en train de parler. Apparemment, les deux informaticiens étaient tombés sur lui par hasard et maintenant ils ne le lâchaient plus. Kensi se dit alors qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à les rejoindre malgré que les dernières heures avec son partenaire ai été un peu tendue.

« Il me semble qu'Hetty a dit que Nate ne repartira qu'une fois sa mission accomplie. » Expliqua Nell sur un ton mystérieux.

« Quelle mission ? » Interrogea Kensi.

Les deux informaticiens haussèrent les épaules. Tous se regardèrent, un peu perdus dans leur pensée. Eric finit par chuchotait :

« Je suis sûr c'est encore un plan d'Hetty pour nous faire peur, moi je rentre chez moi. »

Il passa sur le visage de Nell une expression d'exaspération envers le geek. Elle lui sourit et le suivit puisqu'il s'était proposé pour la ramener toute la semaine, comme sa voiture était en réparation.

Kensi allait à son tour partir. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans un de ces silences pesants qu'il y avait entre elle et son partenaire quand celui-ci refusait de livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Seulement, une main entoura son poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Kensi, je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien... »

« Je sais que t'étais inquiète. »

« Pas tant que ça. » Mentit-elle.

_Toujours aussi bornée, _pensa-t-il.

« Je te promet que si ça ne vas pas je t'appelle. »

Il lui sourit, il tenait toujours ses promesses elle devait le savoir. Alors elle retourna vers sa voiture alors que celle de Deeks s'éloignait déjà.


End file.
